No More Nightmares
by SassafrasTea
Summary: Set during the 2nd War, three battle broken jounin find solace in each other (explicit)


It had started out as most things did… innocently.

They were adults, barely adults and had already fought a war. Tsunade would lie in the middle and reach out a hand to make sure they were there and whole. Most nights she was satisfied with that single touch and the accompanying brush of a masculine hand patting hers in response. But as the war raged on and they came back to the tent with more and more bloodshed on their hands, the touches began to linger.

_Are you okay? _

_You're not a monster._

_I'm not okay either._

Jiraiya with his big heart and ideals broke first. Tsunade moved over to him in the darkness, her hands cupping his face to wipe away tears as his arms pulled her completely against him needing something/someone to help shoulder the weight. The blonde felt the presence at her back an instant before pale hands reached out to the toad sage as well.

"My dear, I killed ten to your one, don't think you are the monster of the battlefield." Orochimaru said his voice simpering. She could feel how the words hurt him to say and turned her face to nuzzle against that slender arm, wanting to give comfort to him as well. They stayed like that, a mass of worn down jounins until the next day and the next battle called them. It became a routine of sorts, they would close the flap to block out the world and hold each other until dawn.

Then the night came when the only people who walked off the battlefield was the three of them. Tsunade had shaken so bad, she could barely undo her sandals. It was her failure, hers alone. Shinobi had died and she'd not been able to save a damn one of them. Even the arms around her and the hands in her hair had done nothing to quell her thoughts. Worried and unsure of how to break her out of this downward spiral, Jiraiya moved and rolled to his back pulling her astride him to press his mouth to hers. His intent was to make her angry, so that she would rage and forget her sadness for awhile.

Instead she shuddered into the contact, unable to keep her mind on both the sad and the feel of his mouth pressing on hers. It was heat when all she felt had been cold. It was addicting, the feel his lips, rough and dry kept her mind away from the blood, rivers of it they had swam kissed him back fully even as slender digits reached out and stroked her hair, a gentle reminder she and the man under her weren't alone. Tsunade broke away from the kiss and leaned back turning her face so that she could bury her nose against his pale neck and give him comfort as well. That night had been the same sort as the ones before, only when the nightmares and flashbacks would start it would be a kiss to soothe them away.

They fought the next day with lips chapped from kisses. Back and forth across the decimated landscape they clashed fighting for a greedy Daiymo wanting to expand his territory. When night started to fall and they drudged back to the tent, the first order of business was healing. Jiraiya and Orochimaru sat stripped to their waist as Tsunade worked, her hands flowing chakra into them to mend the wounds.

"I saw you get hit Princess." The snake jounin said looking out at the fading light. "Did you already heal yourself?"

"Of course I did." Tsunade replied scoffing. She hadn't, her goal being on keeping the two of them safe before tending to herself. There was a steady stain of blood spreading across her side with each movement that shed light on her lie.

Dark eyes met yellow slitted ones and there was a nod of agreement. The men moved as one, turning to face her and looking over for the injury in question. "Heal yourself first." Came the overlapping voices. It would have been enough to cower a normal ninja into doing their bidding but Tsunade wasn't one to demurely do anything.

"After, I'm done healing the two of you." She replied huffily, amber colored eyes glinting with anger.

Jiraiya made a sound low in his throat and shot out his hands to grab her arms and pull them towards the stain of blood. "Damn it Tsunade. Heal yourself now or I'll hold you down and bandage you myself."

"I'll help Princess." Orochimaru said holding up gauze. "You are too important to the Leaf, too important to us to let yourself stay injured like this. You know that." She grumbled and cursed at them but relented, wincing as she made the signs and pressed glowing hands to her side before finishing healing the two of them.

Tsunade slept that night with feel of linked fingers over the wound. It had been Orochimaru this time, always worried she end up killing herself that had rucked her shirt out of the way to inspect line marring her skin. He'd leaned forward and pressed his mouth to it, as if to pass some sort of blessing to her. Jiraiya, not one to be out done hade forgone the wound and kissed her lips as if trying brand her before she yelled at him for moving while being injured.

The next week was an odd one.

Peace talks that the trio knew were going to break down had left them with time on their hands and away from the battle field. They spent it together, not in the village but away in the mountains, soaking up the crisp air and delighting in the hot springs they found.

It was one of the nights, drunk on sake and loose from the open air bath that changed things. Tsunade had dreamed of wading through blood again, her hands weighted down by the lives she couldn't save and the onces she had taken. She had awoken screaming. Quick as a shot two sets of hands were grabbing hers as she was hauled up against someone, the slenderness of the body confirming its identity.

"I can't stop seeing the blood." She whispered curling into the Snake jounin. "Every time I close my eyes, I see it. I don't know if it's the ones I killed or the ones I couldn't save."

His hands tugged her hair back. "Princess, this is war. All we can do is try our best and try to get back home."

"I just feel so empty." She replied her words cracked with emotion.

"Fill yourself with my feelings then," came the rougher voice behind her. Amber eyes blinked as her head turned to meet his stare. If it had been only lust greeting her, she would have kicked him through the wall, but it wasn't. This was more, a bone deep need to chase away her demons and only asking the same in return.

The pale hand on her hair tightened before releasing. "Gorge yourself princess. Let us touch you and touch us until you can't remember your name, much less that the war is going on."

It was as if everything stilled and waited for her answer. The blonde knew she loved them, the both of them with everything she had. How could she not? They were teammates and had been with each other since they were children, but was this right? Her head said no, of course not.

_But her heart_

_Her broken pieces battered by the war _

_Said otherwise_

Tsunade's eye fluttered closed as she nodded giving in to her desire. "We should comfort each other, while we still can."

Cool lips pressed against hers and large rough hands went around her waist to press thumbs against the underside of her breasts. There was a sense of prolonging that fell over them, as if they knew this time would be the only one they had.

Clothes were pushed away. Hands reached and they slowly learned how to please each other. They found that while Jiraiya needed to touch or simply look at her, Orochimaru was more content to watch the two of them together. They learned that the blonde's neck was so sensitive, she'd moan out if teeth were scraped across it and that while Jiraiya preferred a gentle touch, Oro liked firm.

It was almost as if they had been together like this a hundred times before. Tsunade lithe and limber pushed the Toad Sage back to lower her mouth over him, letting her tongue swirl as she bobbed and lost herself in bringing him pleasure.

Her rhythm faltered as slender hands moved to part her, searching out that spot that would drive her crazy. When they found it, a game formed of making shapes around the nub of nerves before dipping lower and back up spreading wetness until she near dripped with want.

Her head came up as she keened out feeling her lower body tighten and clench wanting, needing something to feel the emptiness.

"Oro please," she whimpered, only to have Jiraiya cup her under the arms and raise her up, falling back so that she sat astraddle him.

"Tsunade please," he echoed roughly brow tinged with sweat. The blonde let out a shaky breath and lowered herself. Her voice huffed out a broken rendition of his name. He was so thick; it was almost too much for her. Whiskey colored eyes cast around only to see Orochimaru sitting still as a statue. He shook his head at her unspoken question. He would wait.

Attention was brought back to the man under her when he jerked his hips up completely impaling her. Large hands grasped her chest to fondle and roll hardened nipples. She lifted and lowered over him, each drive of her body having him grunt out mangled words of praise.

Jiraiya could feel himself losing control and bit his lip to try and hold on, but he couldn't and groaned as his hands dropped to her hips. He did short quick thrusts and lost himself in her with a near roar. His head fell back to thump against the ground as she slumped forward on him, wrung out. He had known that he loved her and she was it for him, but nothing had prepared him for the intensity of having her around him and seeing that look of passion on her face. It had made him fast when he wanted to draw it out.

Orochimaru felt his tongue come out in a lick of anticipation. He could smell her pheromones in the air and wanted, needed to see far he could take her. There was a need to comfort warring with his questioning mind. The jounin crawled forward and brushed her hair back as she panted against Jiraiya's chest.

"Come on my dear, let me take care of you." He beguiled pulling her up and off of Jiraiya. The white haired man watched curiously and in spite of himself as Orochimaru laid her on her back and pressed his lips to her neck gently. He murmured to her as he slowly, patiently worshipped her body.

His mouth tasted and hands roamed tracing each curve and dip as she started to shake and moan. It was a torture of the most exquisite kind. Finally when she was near begging and her hands had raked furrows down his back, did he spread her legs and cup heat. Tsunade cart wheeled off the edge of orgasm.

The sounds she made had him greedy. A finger followed by another worked inside her as he thrust and curled his fingers wanting to see that face again. Even when it did happen, when she flew again it wasn't enough not nearly… the snake jounin grabbed her knees to roughly hike them and thrust into her with a sharp movement.

Tsunade was delirious. She felt like he had taken her over. Each orgasm came one after the other until she had no control over her own body. It was his. She was his.

"I can't." she said brokenly as her body started to pulse again.

"Once more Princess, once more and I'll come with you." Slitted eyes looked over to the Toad Sage, near beside himself with want. He didn't blame Jiraiya. He had nearly touched when he had been determined to wait his turn at oblivion. The Snake grunted when he felt her tighten on him and let go, flooding her even as he kept those same deep thrusts that prolonged her pleasure.

They had wrecked her.

Tsunade, when she managed to walk again, had limped to the bath and come back in a fresh yukata only to see them sleeping with her bed put between them. The blonde laid down gratefully and sighed as two arms, one pale and the other sun touched and roped with muscles went across her stomach.

"No more nightmares." She said in a murmur before falling back asleep.


End file.
